A Happy Valentine's Day
by grimmswan
Summary: Post canon with Nick and Adalind married and celebrating Valentine's Day. The first chapter is smut free, the next two chapters will not be. All inspiration, with deep thanks, due to my muse, @grimmnadalind5 on instagram/ @ DailyArtDc on twitter
1. Chapter 1

"You worthless son of a bitch!"

"Baby, I'm sorry. Can we at least talk about this!"

"Drop dead!"

Nick and Hank pulled up to a house where clothes and other things were being thrown out of a second story window. A woman was screaming from that window and a man was on the lawn of the house trying to gather up the things that had landed.

Captain Renard had called Nick and Hank into his office and informed them that Nick was being called in to settle a marriage dispute.

"Why call me?"

"You're a grimm. They're wesen. It's part of your duty being a peacekeeping grimm to negotiate wesen disputes."

"I'm not sure that includes marriage disputes?"

"Well, no one else wants to handle this particular couple because they are both biester. Since it is well known you're married to one, it is thought you would be the only one able to handle them."

"I don't think my tactic for calming down my wife is going to work in this situation. Even if I thought it would, I think she would become really upset with me if I did."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Apparently, the guys wife found some sexy lingerie that had a card with another woman's name on it." A jagerbar uniformed officer told the grimm and his partner as they approached. "A neighbor said that there's a prenup in place. If he cheats on her, he loses the house as well as two thirds of their shared resources. She also gets full control of the business the couple owns."

"You would think a guy with that much to lose would keep it in his pants." Hank commented.

"Did your Hexenbiest make you sign a cheating clause?" The jagerbar asked Nick.

"No, we don't have a prenuptial agreement. And as far as cheating goes, if I cheat on Adalind, I get a slow and painful death."

"Knowing you, you would probably prefer death over her walking away." Hank then looked at the jagerbar officer and said, "If you ever hear a rumor that he's cheating on his wife, trust me, it will just be someone trying to cause trouble."

"I know what it's like to lose her." Nick said as he looked over the situation. "I can't take the chance of her leaving me."

"I heard from an eisbiber that you're really protective over her, even though she is obviously pretty powerful." The jagerbar officer mention with an inquiring tone.

Hank grinned. "She may be pretty powerful. But trust me, she looks at him like he's her knight in shining armor."

Nick and Hank got to the zauberbiest and introduced themselves.

"Oh! You're the grimm everyone is talking about. The one married to a hexenbiest." The zauberbiest said.

"If you chop off his head" The hexenbiest leaned out of the window and shouted, "I'll split half of the insurance money with you."

"No one is chopping off heads today!" Nick announced. "I hope." He added under his breath.

In his life, any and everything was possible. There was always a chance of something coming after him.

But, in this situation at least, he was determined that everyone keep their heads firmly attached to their bodies.

"I wasted the best years of my life on that mother fucker!" The hexenbiest screamed. "I gave him my body, my heart, my very soul, and I find out he's been seeing another woman and buying her expensive lingerie!"

"You see what you get when you go snooping through my things!" The zauberbiest called back, and quickly had to dodge a bowling ball.

"You left your gift for another woman where your wife could find it?" Hank chuckled. "You are an idiot."

"I hope she was worth sacrificing the life we built for, because you and I are done! You're going to be living in a cardboard box when I get through with you!"

"Baby! Try to understand! It's not natural for a man to only be with one woman!"

A scream was heard and a golf bag filled with clubs flew straight to the soon to be ex husband.

"You should probably stop talking." Nick advised. "You're not helping yourself."

"But you know I'm right?" The zauberbiest defended. "Can you honestly tell me you've never thought about being with other women since getting married?"

Nick raised his eyebrows at the zauberbiest. "Yes. I can honestly tell you I have never thought about being with another woman. Why would I, when I have everything I've ever wanted?"

Nick got the beister couple to settle down and he and Hank went back to the precinct.

"So what happened?" Renard asked.

"Wife found husband's gift for another woman. Wife was not happy and started to throw husbands stuff out of the window and all over the front lawn." Hank summarized.

"The guy was an idiot anyway. Who buys lingerie as a birthday present?"

"You're actually telling me you never buy lingerie for Adalind?" Hank asked in shock.

"Of course I buy Adalind lingerie, but not for her birthday or for Christmas. Those gifts are all about her. So I get her something I know she will enjoy and that's just for her. When I buy her lingerie, it's a gift for the both of us. So for days like Valentine's Day or our anniversary, Adalind knows I don't want her to get me anything. All I want is for her to wear what I get for her."

Later that evening, Nick told Adalind about the feud he had to deal with and the circumstances surrounding it.

"That reminds me." Nick said, interrupting his own story. "Bud Worstner called me today and wanted to make sure I knew the eisbiber were hosting an overnight event for kids on Valentine's Day."

"Mrs. Worstner called here to make sure I knew. Diana and Kelly are already really excited about it." Adalind smiled warm and bright at her husband. "I guess that means you and I will have the whole night to ourselves."

"Whatever will we do?" Nick asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Nick and Adalind knew exactly what they wanted to do. Neither one had any interest in going out to eat to an undoubtedly over crowded restaurant.

They would both much rather stay home and enjoy a rare night alone together.

They loved their children dearly. They would both live and die for their children. But there are times when the parents know that if they don't focus on each other as a lovingly married couple, then the marriage would fall apart and ultimately the children would suffer.

So there was no harm in being selfish.

Especially when the kids were going to an overnight event hosted by the eisbiber, where they'll get to do fun activities while their parents enjoy their own adult fun activities.

Kelly had requested his parent's help him with making a card and getting a heart shaped box of chocolates for a girl the four year old liked and knew was going to be at the event.

Adalind felt teary eyes about how fast her little man was growing up, and of course took him to a candy shop to help him pick out the gift for his friend.

When it came to the card, the miniature version of Nick insisted it be huge, and it took the whole family decorating what was the same size as the child.

Though Kelly did look on the side of too cute when he carried the card and the box of chocolates and gave them both to the little girl.

Just because he and Adalind planned on staying in did not mean that Nick was planning on taking shortcuts to romance his lovely wife.

The whole night was meant to be spent letting her know how important she was to him.

One of the things he decided to do, was celebrate the fact it was three years of them being officially a them.

"Since it's mine and Adalind's third Valentine's day together, I want to have three dozen roses sent to the house." Nick explained to Bud Worstner, trusting the eisbiber to know who could be most relied on with getting Nick what he needed.

"My wife's cousin can help with that easily." Bud said. "He always seems to be able to find what anybody is looking for. He could make sure you had red roses for your wife for Valentine's day."

"Thank you Bud. I really appreciate it. Please remember, I need three dozen. I also want to send a dozen deep pink roses to Diana. I want her to know that I fell she is my daughter and is precious to me."

"That's a really nice gesture, Nick. I'll make sure he understands."

But something must have gotten mixed up because Adalind called Nick to tell him there were thirty dozen roses in their home. And Diana's room was filled completely with roses of various shades of pink.

"This is completely insane, Nick." Adalind said when she sent a picture of what looked like an indoor rose garden.

Diana sent Renard a picture, with the caption, "My grimm dad really wanted to give me a happy Valentine's Day!"

Nick heard Renard grumble to himself, "He keeps trying to show me up in front of my own daughter."

Nick knew he didn't need to try to hard to do that. But he kept that thought to himself.

Renard had not thought to get his daughter anything. Believing that gifts were only to be given for romantic purposes. And he realized he had to remedy that and find something to give to her the next day, if he didn't want to place second to Nick Burkhardt as a father.

Unfortunately, Nick had to stay a few more hours at the precinct, so it was up to Adalind to drop the kids off with the eisbiber. She did film Kelly giving his card, a rose and the candy to the little girl he liked, so Nick would be able to see it.

As she was sending her husband the video, she was struck by an idea on how to ensure he came home for a romantic evening with her.

Adalind made a quick stop and purchased a black bra and thong set, so shear they were near completely transparent with little red roses embroidered all over. She added black stockings, garters and red high heels.

Posing provocatively among the many red roses that filled her home, she twisted her body just so to reveal her bare ass, took the picture of herself using her hexenbiest powers and sent it with the message. "When you get home, make sure you're alone. I'll be waiting for you in this."

When Nick's phone indicated a picture had been sent to him, his instincts told him to make sure no one was around. He opened it, then thanked the heaven's for granting him the life that he had.

Adalind looked like the very embodiment of sex and sin.

He messaged back. "God I love you baby. Those things are going to be torn to shreds when I get home."

"Promises. Promises. Please hurry."

Of course he did. Going twice the legal speed limit.

True to her word, the moment Nick walked through the door, he saw his wife clad exactly the way she promised.

Immediately, he rushed to her, pulled her in his arms and pressed her body tightly to his. Nick took her lips in a kiss that spoke of all consuming desire. Adalind could feel his firm bulge against her center. Nick's hand had a possessive grip on her backside, keeping her in place for him to rub himself between her legs.

Adalind tried to push Nick's coat off of him, but it was very difficult with him doing such delicious things to her body.

He pushed her onto the couch, her body arched over the arm. That beautiful bottom of hers in the air, perfectly placed for Nick's attention. The grimm licked slowly over one lush cheek, and then the other, admiring the smooth flesh with his tongue.

A ripping sound was heard as Nick quite literally tore the thong from her. Adalind sighed at the feel of his fingers sliding through her wet pussy, flicking her clit until she was trembling and begging him to just take her.

Nick opened his pants and pulled out his hard cock. In one easy motion he buried himself inside her.

Adalind gripped onto the cushions and held on for dear life as he pounded into her with relentless abandon.

There was another sound of fabric tearing, Adalind found herself lifted and pinned against Nick's chest, his hands were cupping her breasts, squeezing, massaging the mounds, pinching the nipples as he continued his delicious assault.

Her walls tightened around him and she cried out, the shockwave of bliss causing an explosion of white light. Engulfing her.

They collapsed onto the floor. Words of love and adoration pouring from Nick's lips. His hips still twitching, his member still inside her.

It took a moment for their minds to clear. But when they did, Adalind looked at Nick and didn't hold in a giggle.

"Baby. you didn't even take off your coat."

Nick shrugged. "I had something more important to do."

"Well, I must say, you did a very good job." Adalind grinned.

Nick ran his nose and lips over Adalind neck and the side of her face. "And I'm not done yet."

"Well, maybe you should take your clothes off first." Adalind grind. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm naked and you're not."

"Well, I did actually buy you something to wear. I left it in my truck. I guess I was in too big a hurry to get to you to remember to bring it in."

Nick picked Adalind up and laid her comfortably on the couch, then ran out and got the other Valentine's gift he had purchased for her.

"Oh Nick! It's beautiful!" Adalind gasped when she opened the box. "I have an idea. I'll wear your gift and you wear my gift while we play our Jenga game."

Nick and Adalind had purchased two Jenga game sets. One was kept in the cupboard in the living room. The other was kept in the couple's closet. This second game had been modified by Nick, who had taken a small wood burning torch and engraved each piece with a suggestion like, place a kiss anywhere on the body, or sit on your partner's lap while they take their turn. Turning an ordinary game into something very fun for the adults.

Whoever made the tower fall had to perform whatever task the other person requested.

They had yet to get to a round two.

To be fair, they were both really good at the game, so it usually took a while to make the tower fall. By that time, they had gone through so many pieces and done so many activities that they were both ready to snap and just have each other.

Adalind had caught on the very first time that they played that Nick knew what saying was on certain pieces. She knew this because Nick never touched them. After all, it was pretty obvious when Adalind was the only one to get, "stroke yourself until you come", and "remove panties in a strip tease."

Adalind was not about to call Nick out on it or do anything to change the pieces. She loved the way he looked at her when she was performing for him.

It was another thing that made them work so well. He was a bit of a voyeur and she was an exhibitionist.

Nick suspected Adalind knew that he had marked the pieces. But he also knew she liked always getting those wooden bricks.

To be fair, she knew which bricks said, "Kiss your partner's thighs" and "run your fingers down the middle of their back. She never touched those.

They were both cheaters and they knew it. It didn't matter anyway, whenever they played their games, they always had a good time.

Most of the time when they played, the couple were both fully clothed. But since it was Valentine's Day, Adalind whore her sexy lingerie Nick got for her, a skimpy red satin teddy that had a plunging neck and back, black lace trimming and molded itself to her body like a second skin.

Nick wore only the red boxer shorts that Adalind had chosen for him.

They decided that any wooden brick that said "Take off and article of clothing." would be considered a wild card, and the person who got that brick would be allowed to do anything they wanted, or they could request for something to be done.

Unsurprising, their Valentine's Day game did not have a second round.

There couldn't be, not when Nick requested Adalind do to him the first thing that popped into her head when he got a wild card and Adalind sat on his lap, groped down his chest and kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth.

When Adalind drew a wild card, she requested Nick hold her tight in his arms while he kissed her along her neck and chest.

Nick drew a brick with the phrase, "Reveal a sexual fantasy". He thought it over for a moment then confessed.

"I've had this one at work a few times. I'm sitting at my desk. You walk in wearing a trench coat closed tight. You open it a little so I can see the top of the stocking and the garters on your thigh. Then you make everyone in the precinct disappear and demand I make love to you on my desk. You open you coat and reveal that you're only wearing a black lace corset and panties. I rip both off of you and take you. I push you onto the desk. Get my mouth on every inch of you, have you screaming my name. You want to make sure I will never be able to walk into the bullpen again without remembering every detail. The way that you looked, the way that you smelled, sounded and felt would haunt the place and make it impossible for me to be there without growing painfully hard."

Adalind squeezed her legs together. Her core was throbbing, Nick's fantasy stirring heat and desire. "I wish I could make that happen. But I don't have the ability to make people vanish."

He smiled at her, warmly. "I know. It's just a fantasy I have when I'm at work, missing you and either feeling frustrated with a case or just having to do paperwork. It gives me a little reprieve from things so I won't lose my mind."

"I guess I'm petty." Adalind grinned. "Whenever I think about us having sex at your precinct, I imagine sneaking into Renard's office, you bending me over his desk and just taking me until the room is filled with the scent of us."

"Don't worry, I am just as bad. I've made sure to let Renard know that I have your love and loyalty. And he never will again."

Adalind wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. "I just love it when you get all petty and possessive. It makes me want to slide my naked body all over yours."

Nick clutched her bottom and pulled her onto his lap. He slid his hands up her back and clutched the back of her head with one hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

He kissed her deeply. Passionately. He was do in love with and grateful for this woman it scared him. She was his miracle. The way that she not only accepted his darker sides, but also enjoyed them. No other had ever liked those traits of his. Anyone else would have gotten annoyed, or angry and would have told him to change.

But not Adalind. No, his hexenbiest was his soulmate. His perfect match in every way.

"Nick?" Adalind gulped some air, as his lips trailed lower and caressed her neck. "Don't you want to finish the game?

Nick took his hand away from her head, and , still holding tightly to her waist, pushed the Jenga tower over. Spilling all of the bricks.

"You win. Let me give you your reward."

It was another reason why they never played two games in one night, because the first game was never really won or lost. It always ended with someone purposefully toppling the brick tower.

Adalind had done it last time. To be fair, Nick had chosen a brick that said, "Kiss partner in a place of your own choosing." Nick had chosen between Adalind's legs and had stopped just before she had reached climax.

She had screamed in frustration, pushed the wooden tower over, and then had pushed a delighted and smug Nick on his back and proceeded to grind herself over her jean clad bulge until she felt the sweet wave of bliss.

Adalind felt a little vindicated to see that all it had taken for Nick to forfeit the game was by revealing to him she liked his so called bad traits.

Nick moved his hands slowly over his wife's form as he kissed her deeply. He felt her body tremble and a breathy sigh escape between her soft lips. Adalind moaned when she felt the heat of his hands on her skin.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Nick? My darling love, I would really like us to continue this in our bed."

Keeping his hands firmly on her ass, Nick got up with Adalind holding on to him and moved them to their room and their very large and comfortable bed.

Slowly, he peeled the delicate fabric of the teddy away from her body. As soft as the material was, it was nothing compared to the silk of her skin. His fingered brushed along her skin, teasing her as he looked at her with reverence and awe. Hardly believing that this beautiful creature was his to love every moment of every day. Nick was certain that no matter how many Valentine's Days they shared, he would never stop being amazed at the love he felt for and received from Adalind.

He was determined that she feel just how deeply he cherished her.

Once her body was free of her lacy Valentine's Day gift, Nick mouthed along Adalind's neck, working his way slowly, but thoroughly, lower. He flicked his tongue over her breasts, than slid the tip of it down her belly. He loved the taste of her. And he loved that it was his tongue that created pleasure in her body and caused all of those moans and sighs that he loved to hear escape her pretty lips.

But Adalind had other ideas. Her sexy wonderful husband deserved to be given some thorough attention. And she wanted desperately to get that rock hard organ of his inside her.

Using her powers, she got Nick onto his back and sent his red boxer shorts flying from his body. His eyes were wide and he had a huge smile on his face, obviously impressed with her assertive attitude.

She grinned at his smugly as she maneuvered over him, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her mouth forming an O when she speared herself with his thickness.

The feel of her velvet warmth surrounding his cock was maddening. He had to grip tightly to her hips to remain sane.

Adalind cried out in bliss as she rocked her hips, Nick's glorious member stretching her so deliciously. She tightened her walls around him, determined to never let his thick cock leave her body.

Nick groaned. "You're so perfect, baby. I love you."

Adalind threw her head back and shouted. Nick flipped them again and pounded into her with everything he had. Her nails dug into his back as a tidal wave of pleasure overtook her. She bit down on that sensitive spot on his neck and Nick exploded his release, his arms wrapped tight around the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

And Now For some Fluffy Soft Love in a Tub

* * *

For a few hours, the couple doze peacefully in one another's arms.

Nick was the first to wake. For a moment, he just stared at the sleepy beauty. Then an idea came to him, another way to show Adalind how much he cherished her.

He went into their en-suite bathroom and turned the water on for the tub. Then he went downstairs and gathered some candles and several bouquets of the roses.

Once the large tub was filled with water, Nick sprinkled whole rose blooms and petals everywhere, in the water and in the surrounding area. He then made a trail that led to the bed.

He also set up a small table with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

Then he returned to the bed where his beautiful wife was lying peacefully. Nick kissed her lips tenderly, a warmth flowing through him when he heard her sigh and felt her hand on his face.

"A hot bath is waiting for you my queen."

Adalind simply lifted her arms to him. Taking the hint, he picked her up and carried her to the bath, laying her gently in the water.

Adalind smiled, her heart fluttered when she looked at the chocolate covered strawberries and saw that each one had a different letter on it, so that they all together spelled out, "I love you".

Nick started a playlist of love songs, then got into the tub with his wife.

She glided into his arms with a smile.

"I love your smile. Especially after I've made love to you and am holding you." Nick spoke softly against her skin.

His lips trailed over her face, neck and shoulders. His fingers brushed feather light over her skin.

"I love how insatiable you are." Adalind moaned.

"You're my addiction, baby. How am I ever supposed to get enough of you?"

Nick then sealed their mouths together and he feasted on her lips hungrily, needing to get another fix of his drug of choice, his delectable wife, trembling and whining in pleasure in his arms.

He picked up a rose petal and brushed it over her nipple. Adalind picked up a rose bud and brushed it over his neck.

Looking into one another's eyes, both consumed with love and affection for one another. Not a single word was spoken because not a single word was needed to convey how they both felt.

Nick picked up a cloth, soaked it in the water and squeezed it over Adalind's shoulder. The warm water cascaded over her skin and Nick wished he could feel what the water did. To be able to touch every inch of his wife's body at the same time would be the very definition of paradise.

He then slid the cloth down between her breasts, caressing the lovely mounds, lower still, over her belly and then her silky thighs.

A soft sigh slipped from Adalind's lips as her husband caressed her slowly with the cloth.

A chocolate covered strawberry levitated from the plate and soared to her mouth. Another floated to Nick, who grinned at his lovely witch and opened his mouth for the sweet treat.

He picked up a champagne flute and brought it to Adalind's lips. Once she had taken a drink, he placed his lips exactly where hers were and took some for himself.

The candle light gave off a soft glow and bathed the room in soft tranquility. It lent itself to a mood for soft, slow, tender touches. For taking one's time and simply savoring the moment. There was no need to rush and no need to claim. There was only the need to hold and to enjoy.

The strawberries were ate. The champagne was drank. And Nick and Adalind chose not to speak a single word.

They touched. They kissed. They held one another and they caressed each others skin.

Adalind picked up the cloth and moved it over Nick's body, taking her own time going over his firm muscles.

The bubbles Nick had added to the bath may have hid what laid below the surface from their eyes, but they didn't need to see to be able to give their lover pleasure.

Nick and Adalind kissed tenderly as she stroked him with tender caresses. His own hands were busy, gliding up her thighs and finding her silky petals.

She was so sensitive from all of their love making that it only took the lightest touch and caress to trigger another wave of bliss. Adalind looked at Nick with so much love and adoration as her orgasm swept over her, and it triggered his own.

Their lips met, speaking with a kiss how much they loved each other and never wanted to be apart.

The water was getting cold, so they let the tub drain and got out. A wave of her hand and all of the candles were out. The couple rinsed off in the shower, where their hands and lips never moved away from each others body.

When the hot water ran out in the shower, they put on their bathrobes and sat on pillows in front of the fireplace for a while.

They continued to kiss and to touch, smiling blissfully like two lovesick fools, Uncaring about anything except the need to be with the person in front of them.


End file.
